A Única Certeza
by Shakinha
Summary: A única certeza da vida é a morte e Regulus sabia disso. Difícil seria fazer Barty entender. Por isso, aproveitou ao máximo seu tempo com ele. SLASH: Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Jr


**N/A:** Minha primeira fic slash!! O único casal slash que eu gosto de HP e não encontro nenhuma fic deles (só em inglês), então resolvi eu mesma escrever uma.

Essa fic é um presente para minha irmã Juju!! ^^ Espero que gostem!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Única Certeza**

Eram as últimas férias de verão dos dois rapazes. Estavam num parque de Londres, longe da casa de Barty Crouch Jr, mas perto da casa de Regulus Black. Os dois costumavam sair juntos durante as férias, devido a uma amizade de longa data iniciada logo no primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Regulus fora logo selecionado para a Sonserina a fim de manter as tradições familiares e Barty a fim de quebrá-las. Apesar dessa diferença, a casa serviu bem aos dois. Agora, aos dezesseis anos, se encontravam no verão como de costume, mas ao contrário dos outros anos, os dois estavam quietos. Deitados na grama, lado a lado, olhando para o céu, Regulus quebrou o silêncio.

- Acha que estamos tomando um rumo certo?

- Outra vez pensando nisso? Reg, a gente já conversou sobre isso.

Barty se sentou e levantou a manga esquerda da blusa.

- Estamos juntos nessa, lembra? Seremos os melhores.

- Sim, Bart. – Regulus levantou a sua, mostrando a Marca Negra, idêntica à de Crouch. – Os melhores.

Deitaram de novo e ficaram em silêncio novamente. Barty se sentou outra vez.

- Você está estranho, Reg!

Regulus fez o mesmo.

- Estranho? Eu?

- Sim. Está quieto, quase não fala comigo. Na verdade, estou te achando estranho desde que nos alistamos no ano passado. O que aconteceu com você, hein? É por causa do Sirius?

- Não me fale daquele cretino!

Regulus se lembrou de seu irmão mais velho que fugira de casa quando tinha a mesma idade que ele agora e fora apagado da árvore genealógica dos Black. Sirius era só mais um traidor da família, ele não queria pensar nisso. No ano anterior, ele aparecera para o irmão para tentar convencê-lo a não se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, mas eles acabaram brigando e nunca mais um vira o outro.

- Tá bom, não estressa. Mas que você está estranho, está.

Ele deu um soco fraco no ombro de Barty.

- Quer parar? Eu não sou estranho, você é.

Barty começou a rir.

- Reg... Você é uma peça rara.

Ele afastou os cabelos negros do rosto do amigo. Os dois agora se encaravam. Os olhos acinzentados diretamente nos castanhos. Se aproximaram.

- Bart...

- Que foi?

- Nada... Esquece...

Regulus se afastou, se levantando em seguida. Barty também se levantou e eles começaram a andar pelo parque. Mais alguns momentos de silêncio, desta vez quebrado por Crouch.

- Eu gosto de você, Reg.

- Eu também gosto de você, Bart. Você é meu melhor amigo.

Barty sacudiu a cabeça. Regulus não entendera.

- Se lembra do nosso primeiro ano? – Disse Barty, mudando de assunto.

- Como poderia esquecer? O salão inteiro ficou em silêncio quando foi a minha vez de colocar o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça.

- Provavelmente esperando alguma surpresa como aconteceu dois anos antes, com seu irmão.

Os dois riram.

- E quando eu perguntei sobre a garota do sétimo ano que te recebeu na mesa da nossa casa depois da seleção?

- Minha prima Narcissa.

- Ela era linda.

- Ela ainda é linda. Era minha paixão platônica.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou.

- Era a minha também!

Riram de novo.

- Que coisa... Dois pirralhos apaixonados por uma menina mais velha e que ainda por cima era comprometida. – Disse Barty, chutando umas pedrinhas. – Éramos tão bobos.

- Acho que ainda somos.

O céu começou a ficar escuro, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu. Andaram até uma ponte.

- Acha que isso um dia vai acabar, Reg?

- Isso o quê?

- Nossa amizade.

- Acho que não. Pelo menos não até um de nós morrer, né?

O rio corria abaixo deles, cortando o silêncio que se instalara novamente. O vento começou a soprar mais forte, indicando a mudança no tempo. Regulus se debruçou na ponte.

- Deve ser estranho, não? Morrer...

- Deve ser... Não sei... Ah, Reg, não começa!

- Mas é a única coisa de que temos certeza, não é? Que um dia vamos morrer?

- É, mas você não precisa ficar falando nisso. Olha, Reg...

Uma trovoada alta fez com que os dois se sobressaltassem.

- O tempo está mudando, Bart.

Barty reparou que Regulus não falava apenas do clima. Ele realmente estava estranho. A chuva começou a cair fina. Barty se aproximou, ficando logo atrás de Regulus e colocou as mãos na mureta da ponte.

- Eu gosto de você, Reg.

- Eu sei.

- Não, você não sabe. Eu gosto de você mais do que como um amigo.

- Você demorou a dizer isso.

Regulus se virou, sorrindo. Já tinha percebido como o amigo o tratava fazia alguns meses. Não era só amizade que havia entre Black e Crouch, ambos sabiam disso, mas não sabiam quem seria o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa. Mais uma vez os olhos acinzentados de Regulus fitaram os castanhos de Barty, mas agora tinham um brilho estranho. A chuva apertou. Barty roçou levemente seus lábios nos de Regulus.

- Bart! – Ele virou a cabeça.

- Achei que você estava de acordo.

- Eu estou, mas isso não parece muito certo.

- E o que fazemos que é certo, Reg?

Outra diferença entre os dois. Enquanto Black se preocupava com as aparências, Crouch mandava tudo para o espaço e fazia de tudo para não ser associado à imagem de seu pai, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. A chuva estava mais forte e eles já estavam encharcados. Barty não esperou resposta e beijou Regulus de uma vez. Regulus arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas logo se rendeu e deixou que suas línguas se tocassem. Sentiu as mãos de Barty em sua cintura e passou os braços pelos ombros dele, bagunçando com as mãos os cabelos loiros-palha. Quando se separaram, Barty notou que Regulus tremia.

- O que foi?

- Estou ficando com frio.

- Pudera, estamos encharcados!

As risadas foram abafadas pelo som da chuva, agora quase uma tempestade. Regulus pegou a mão de Barty e o puxou, começando a correr.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Crouch, tendo que gritar para ser ouvido.

- Minha casa! É mais perto! – Regulus gritou de volta.

Chegaram correndo ao Largo Grimmauld e entraram na casa de número 12, só então parando de correr.

- Puxa, Reg! Precisava correr tanto?

Regulus se virou de repente e puxou Barty para mais um beijo, desta vez puxando o casaco dele e jogando-o no chão.

- Está molhando o chão. – Disse Barty, rindo.

- Kreacher limpa depois.

- E seus pais?

- Na casa dos meus tios. – Regulus tirava o próprio casaco encharcado e jogava no chão, molhando o corredor de entrada da casa dos Black. – Quer ficar para o jantar?

- Adoraria.

Rindo, se beijaram de novo. Regulus começou a subir as escadas, mantendo Barty colado nele. Logo estavam sem blusas, deixando-as pela escada. Com a água dos cabelos escorrendo nos rostos pálidos, eles entraram no quarto de Regulus, que bateu a porta logo depois de atirar Barty em sua cama. Rapidamente puxou-o de volta.

- E o que foi agora?

- Vai molhar minha cama com essas calças.

- Não seja por isso. Eu tiro.

- Vai mesmo?

Barty tirou, ficando só de cuecas na frente de Regulus, que corou.

- Bart!

- Nada que você nunca tenha visto quando se olha no espelho.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Tira a sua também, senão eu vou tirar.

- Você é um depravado, Bart!

- Só quando penso em você, Reg. Agora vem.

Regulus empurrou Barty contra a parede e começou a beijá-lo cada vez mais intensamente. Barty virou o jogo, jogando Regulus na cama e puxando suas calças.

- Para não molhar. – Comentou com um sorrisinho e deitou por cima dele, atirando logo para o chão o que restava de roupas nos dois.

Se amaram sob o som da tempestade que caía lá fora.

Regulus ofegava deitado sob Barty, que olhava fixamente para ele.

- Reg... Acho que se alguém vir minhas costas vai achar que fui atacado por um gato selvagem.

- Não pareço um gato selvagem?

- Se bem que parece mesmo.

Barty beijou suavemente o pescoço de Regulus para então mordê-lo.

- AH! Bart! Depois vai ficar marcado!

- Diga que foi atacado por um vampiro.

- Vampiros não são bons amigos, muito menos sexys e bons de cama.

- É isso que você pensa de mim?

- Isso e muito mais. Bart...

Regulus o abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seus ombros.

- O que houve, Reg?

- Não é nada. Só continua me abraçando.

- Ok. Ei, o que é isso?

Barty puxou algo de debaixo do travesseiro. Um medalhão de ouro preso a uma corrente também de ouro.

- Eu já vi isso antes...

- Devolva!

Regulus tomou rapidamente de volta e fechou-o seguro na mão.

- Me deixa ver, Reg! É isso que você usa por baixo das vestes em Hogwarts, não é?

- É... É isso mesmo.

Abriu a mão para que Barty visse o medalhão, mas logo fechou de novo.

- Me deixa ver!

- Já viu!

Barty começou a tentar tomar o medalhão de Regulus, que acabou por deixar cair no chão. Com o impacto, ele se abriu revelando uma pequena foto em seu interior. Barty pegou para examinar de perto.

- Somos nós. – Disse Regulus, passando os braços pela cintura de Barty.

A foto mostrava dois garotos por volta dos doze anos abraçados lado a lado e sorrindo.

- Lembra da foto que eu pedi pra Cissy tirar da gente no último dia do nosso primeiro ano? Eu a encolhi e guardei aí.

- Você é tão bobo, Reg... Deve ser por isso que eu te amo.

- Também te amo, Bart.

Barty envolveu Regulus novamente em um beijo profundo, mas não percebeu a lágrima que escorreu de seu olho naquele momento.

-o-o-o-

Dois dias antes do retorno a Hogwarts, Barty recebeu uma carta de Regulus. Quando desdobrou o pergaminho, notou outro papel caindo, mas deixou para pegar depois que terminasse de ler.

_Barty,_

_Receio que nunca mais veremos um ao outro. Tomei minha decisão, não servirei mais ao Lorde das Trevas. Não me procure, pois quando ler isto, certamente já estarei morto._

_Obrigado pelos bons momentos que passamos juntos. Espero que você seja o Comensal da Morte que eu não fui capaz de ser._

_Te amo._

_Regulus._

Barty amassou o papel e socou a parede de seu quarto com as duas mãos.

- Que droga, Reg! – Gritou. – Por que fez isso?

Só então reparou no papel avulso que deixara cair. A foto que estava no medalhão de Regulus, agora em tamanho natural. Tinha algo escrito no verso.

_Fique com isto para nunca se esquecer de mim. Nunca me esquecerei de você._

Barty guardou a foto. Nunca descobriu o que aconteceu com Regulus ou com seu corpo, que nunca fora encontrado. Honrando seu último pedido, uniu-se aos melhores Comensais da Morte. Entre eles, a prima de Regulus, Bellatrix. Manteve a foto consigo quando foi mandado a Azkaban por seu próprio pai e ainda estava com ela quando realizou o maior feito para o Lorde das Trevas, e também quando foi descoberto posteriormente. Quando Barty Crouch Jr viu o dementador se aproximar, a última coisa em que pensou foi: "Você estava certo, Reg. Morrer é a única certeza da vida. Pelo menos assim vou descobrir o que aconteceu com você".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Nem sei quando foi que comecei a pensar neles como um casal slash. Acho que foi quando descobri que eles poderiam ter estudado juntos de acordo com algumas contas que fiz envolvendo os livros 4 e 7. A cena da cama, acreditem, ficou melhor assim. XD Eu não sei escrever essas coisas muito bem e, se não deu certo com as minhas fics de CDZ, não ia dar mesmo com uma de HP.

Reviews??


End file.
